Wait, What?
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Rukia admits it. Find out. Rated a very rough M, especially for upcoming chap. 3!
1. Chapter 1

Wait, What?

A/N: Do not own Bleach. R&R. No flames. Rated M for sex. Thank you.

Ichigo hated school, and he definitely hated having to fight a bunch of hollows to save Rukia's ass all the time, well more so recently. It was getting to the point that it was almost staged.

"Rukia, can you come out of my closet and talk to me?"

She climbed out slowly.

"Are you trying to get my attention by putting yourself in danger?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean Ichigo?"

"You always need me to save you lately! You're a freaking soul reaper yourself, yet you wait for me to come save you? You aren't helpless!"

He was frustrated at that point. She accidentally let out a little chuckle.

"Why the hell did you just laugh at me?" he yelled at her, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the fuck?" he yelled again ever more angered and confused by her laughter.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Rukia said.

"Wait, what? Did you really just say that?" he replied still baffled with her.

"Ichigo, that's one of the things I like about you."

"You like me? Cool. So how much chance of getting laid do I have?" he asked with a wink.

"Ichigo!"

She began chasing him around the house. Once in the living room he stopped and turned, he had barely just caught her in his arms when their faces smashed in an accidental kiss. They moved to the couch as their kiss intensified.

"Ichigo! Don't!" she whined as he reached for her breasts.

"Please?" he begged.

"Fine."

She had no time to object before he had slipped his icy cold hands up her shirt causing her nipples to harden to his palms. Ichigo grinned, then pulled off her shirt quickly. Before she could cover herself he trapped her hands and licked each peak lightly. Rukia moaned and relaxed to her long time crush. He fondled her now that she was letting him, trying to make her continue making those hot little noises. He quickly grabbed her around her waist and flash stepped them both to his bed without thinking to lock the door. He backed away from the bed and stripped himself for her. He grinned at her before he ripped off her skirt and panties. He pulled her closer then put her mouth to his member. She took to sucking it quickly. He ran his hand through her hair while he panted, his length growing in her mouth. He then pushed her back down to the bed roughly, then he flipped her and shoved into her quickly enough to surprise her.

"Ah! Ichigo! Gentle." She whimpered as he continued pounding into her.

At just the right moment Ichigo's father walked in and caused both to jump out of their skins. He just as quickly left after throwing a condom at Ichigo. Rukia climbed into the closet, leaving Ichigo to care for himself.

"I'm sorry Rukia." He said before she locked herself into the closet and slept.

A/N: I'm sorry Ichigo fans but I had to write one where he/his family just have an epic fail. R&R, No flames! Do not own Bleach, BLAH BLAH BLAH.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 : Revenge!  
>AN:Okay, this was requested for the first chapter was meant to be a oneshot, but I guess it sounds better to all us women when we can get revenge.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>Rukia sat in her closet glaring into the nothingness. He messed up their first time, and it should have been more special, but Ichigo remains an idiot. She wasn't usually one for revenge, but he deserved it. The roughness was a bit expected, but he failed to lock the door. Idiot.<br>She didn't just want to punish him, she wanted him to feel the same unfulfillment and embarassment. Rukia grinned as soon as Ichigo fell asleep, now she had to put the plan into action. She went downstairs and got one of the dining high back chairs to his room quietly. Then she dug up some rope with which she tied him to the chair in his birthday suit. He slept peacefully until about six in the morning, when she woke him up by sucking on his ear.

"Rukia! Why the hell am I tied up?" He screamed as he struggled.  
>Rukia sat on his bed and smiled at him. She got up and stripped after gagging him with a pair of lacey underwear and a piece of string. He was already growing harder at this. He groaned through her underwear and tried to relax, not that it would help.<p>

"Now just sit back, and enjoy the show." She whispered before sitting back on his bed where he could see her grab a bag from under his pillow. She leaned against the wall with her legs wide open. Ichigo's eyes went wide as the short girl began to rub the wet lips of her pussy. When she rubbed her clit her gasp caused a twitch in her boyfriends now fully hard member. She glanced at him before pulling a large vibrator out of the bag beside her.

The vibrator was neon pink and thicker than Ichigo thought she could handle. She grinned and slid it all the way into her needy slit. Her moans grew louder as she pumped it harder and faster, exciting the young man across the room. Her body began to spasm in pleasure as she turned on the lowest vibration setting. She turned up the vibrations as she rammed the toy into herself deeper. Ichigo began hating himself for being so turned on by this. She finally exploded in pleasure, causing Ichigo to wish he was there with her. He was so hard it hurt and she just curled up to sleep. He whimpered for the twenty-five minutes it took that hard-on to go down.

After the nice hour long nap, Rukia woke up and went to Ichigo. "Are you sorry for yesterday?" She asked. He nodded vigorously, whimpering.

In an apologetic fashion she moved and took his length in her mouth, sucking him hard again without giving him the pleasure of release. He groaned when the soreness returned and she dressed in a tight black dress and left. Ten minutes later, Ichigo was unlucky enough that his dad waltzed in and grinned evilly afterthe shock subsided. Isshin ungagged his son.

"She is a spitfire little minx! Well I'd better leave you here for her." he said turning to walk out with a laugh.

"No! Dad! Please untie me!"

"Oh, son. I don't know if Miss Rukia would like that."

"At least cover me and loosen the knots! What if Yuzu saw me like this?"

"Not innocent Yuzu! Fine, but you and Rukia need to quiet down and use protection." Isshin said untying his son.

"I get it Dad."

After putting on the cleanest clothes he could find, Ichigo ran out to find her. He finally saw her at the crosswalk to Orihime's house.

"Rukia! Wait up!"

She turned and waited for him at the sidewalk.

"Who untied you?" She asked once he walked beside her.

"My dad. You know you tied the ropes so tight that I'm chafed, right?"

"To teach you a lesson Ichigo."

"Message received Rukia."

"Obviously not. I want an apology."

"I. Do. Not. Apologize." He said stubbornly.

She stomped on his foot and ran off. Sometime later he got to Orihime's house with some flowers and knocked. Rukia stepped out quickly.

"Rukia, I am truly sorry for treating you like that and for embarassing you." He said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Good boy. Now that you've learned your lesson, I'll see you when I'm done here." She went back inside, leaving him on the porch until she was done with her visit. She would eventually train him to pick up on her subtle gestures and he decided to not be an idiot to her. 


End file.
